The Entreprenuer
by The Almighty XDXGX
Summary: Gumball decides to go into the oldest trade in the book. Rated M for xXDasXGoochXx


The Entrepreneur

By: xXDasxGoochXx (Marcus B.)

**A/N: An old idea, don't forget to check out our tumblr (link in profile) for random posts of Lemon-y goodness (seeing as erotica is going through a real holocoust right now)**

**Enjoy.**

Winter had arrived with a vengeance as November crept up. Rain covered the town of Elmore in a constant downpour. Those unlucky to be outside or without transportation soon found what cover they could. Luckily, Seventeen year old Gumball Watterson sat safely from the icy rain in his green colored Mustang which was currently parked in an empty lot of a closed down Super 8 motel. The closed motel was located in the more urban part of Elmore, definitely seedier than the boring suburbs he had grown up and still lived in. South Elmore was a crime and drug infested cesspool for the poor, desperate and addicted. Dope dealers made thousands off the poor sods stupid enough to actually smoke the shit. It was a very lucrative business for the ambitious and foolish; everyday all one had to do was flip on the news to catch the most recent drug related murder victim.

Yet this was not why Gumball was currently waiting parked in an empty parking lot at 9 in the morning. No, Gumball was here for another reason entirely. Surprisingly, while drugs and violence made up for most of the crime, the oldest trade in the history of man had yet to be fully developed like untapped petroleum sitting just underneath the ground begging for someone to take it. And take it Gumball would.

He checked his cellular for the fifth time, his earlier nervousness giving way to a more powerful feeling of annoyance. Just as his patience was nearly gone, a black mercedes swung into the parking lot . It circled around until the driver side window was parallel to his. Swallowing whatever nervousness he had left and hiding the remnants behind an aloof gaze, he rolled down his window. The Mercedes driver soon revealed themselves to surprisingly be a female cat like he. In the low lighting given off by the street light he could make out her reddish-brown color, angular features and tawny colored eyes that held the cold calculating gaze of a businessman or in this case businesswoman.

He felt himself read, graded, and filed away in an instant. Her sharp gaze made his spine tingle. The slight upturn of her full lips left his mouth absence of saliva. He licked his lips.

"Mr. Watterson, I presume?" Her sultry, southern accent was nearly orgasmic. Gumball had no problem hearing her crystal clear even through the noisy downpour.

"Y-yes," Gumball inwardly cursed his slip of composure. Shaking his head in an attempt to break whatever trance she had placed him in, Gumball quickly continued.

"That's me. I assume you're to be my connection with Mr. Fitzhugh?" He managed to say without stuttering this time. The very beautiful feline seemed amused for a moment before nodding and gesturing with a manicured digit to get into her car. Gumball hesitated briefly before shutting his own off and scrambling into the torrential downpour. He went for the back seat after discovering the passenger door was locked. Gumball paused briefly at the sight of a muscular but well dressed wolf that occupied the seat across from him. He spared him a nervous glance that earned him a slight incline of the head.

His attention returned to the beautiful woman locking eyes with him from the rear-view mirror.

"This is my associate Mr. Duke. He will act as our liaison in lieu of my absence." A heavy manilla envelope was dropped into his lap. He glanced down at the slightly bulging package.

"The requested funds and information are sealed inside." Gumball nodded, still confused by the weight.

"Mr. Fitzhugh deems it necessary to protect his profitable interests. You would do well to visit a range for proficiency."

Gumballs eyes widened as he got the implications. The weight seemed to triple.

"O-okay..."

Realizing he hadn't even gotten her name, Gumball mentally face palmed.

"Uh...Miss..?"

She gazed at him with half lidded amber eyes, the only sound resonating in the luxury car was the low playing jazz music emanating from the radio.

"Mr. Fitzhugh expects monthly updates as well as an increase in employees by at least 50% by January. If there aren't any questions...?"

It took a moment for him to get the gist. He shook his head and opened the door. A heavy hand stopped him dead. He turned, flinching as the steel gray wolf locked eyes, an absolutely feral grin growing.

"Don't fack up boy."

Gumball nodded. His Serbian accent was notably thick.

-xXDXGXx-

The trip back home was a rushed one after Gumball had pretty much killed a couple of hours just sitting in his car and holding on to the thick and heavy envelope. Not bothering with parking on the side of the street like his mother stressed daily, Gumball whipped into the driveway with a screeching halt. He snatched the heavy envelope from his glove box. It took him only a moment to slip through the torrential downpour and into the safety of his home.

Anais, startled out of her current task of homework by the door opening and slamming, could only stare as her dripping wet brother clutched a large manilla envelope to his chest as if it was his only lifeline. She noticed his eyes were merely black pinpricks in a sea of white. She opened her mouth to comment on his rather queer entrance but he immediately took to the stairs two at a time. He was out of sight a moment later. Anais closed her mouth with a click. Her brows furrowed with worry as the sound of his door slamming echoed throughout the house. Her brother had been acting weird as of late. Going in and out of the house late at night, missing school. It was truly a surprise or rather, not really surprising their mother hadn't found out seeing as she was always on some "Business Trip" or "Company Retreat". Her brother had been fairly nice recently, so she felt her worry was justified. Anais felt her face heat up, she had stopped doing webcams but hadn't the gall to approach him with it.

Upstairs in the safety of his locked room Gumball was currently holding a staring contest with the envelope that had been gently placed on his empty computer desk. He sat, still dripping in some places, drumming his fingers on his thigh. Gumball had already known that he had crossed a point of no return long ago and anything else going forward would be...Dangerous.

Swallowing the saliva stuck in his throat he carefully opened the envelope. Reaching a hand inside he closed his fingers around the Sig Sauer P239. The cold steel of the grip chilled and numbed his hand, it felt like it weighed a ton. Gumballs eyes gleamed over the firearm, its black carapace enticing him. He ran his free hand over the barrel, it was almost exactly like the video games he played. Gumball brought his digits over the slot, slowly running it and hearing the satisfying click.

The loud harsh knocking at his door nearly made him drop it. Panicking, he opened the nearest drawer and stuffed it under his underwear. He was up and at the door a moment later. opening it a sliver, he glared down at his younger sister.

"What?" He hissed, the venom in his voice more than he had wanted.

Anais flinched minutely, immediately snuffing whatever weakness behind an irritated scowl. She crossed her arms over her orange hoodie.

"Its raining too hard and i need a ride to my friends place."

Gumball looked over his shoulder briefly at the slightly ajar drawer. Licking his lips, he shook his head, to clear the hundreds of thoughts that ran through.

"Sure, whatever...just give me a minute." he said closing his door before she could even answer. he grabbed his messenger bag holding his laptop and the now much lighter envelope before snatching the door open.

Anais looked thoroughly confused now. her near constant scowl faded to a seriously worried look that drowned whatever annoyances she felt about her brother and the way he had been acting as of late.

"You okay Gumball?"

Gumball jumped, seemingly remembering what he was supposed to be doing.

"Yeah, of course. lets hurry up i have things to do." He finished, slinging the bag over his shoulder and walking past her.

Anais looked at his retreating back, not believing him for a second.

"Yeah...sure."

Episode End!

**A/N: So? Hate it? Like it? Interested? Review!**

**A/N 2: OC's anyone?**


End file.
